


Sex and Candy

by ElleMalfoy65



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleMalfoy65/pseuds/ElleMalfoy65
Summary: When the only surviving member of a wealthy Sacred Twenty Eight family is left to his own devices, what more is there to do than party it up? "I smell sex and candy, here. Who's that lounging in my chair?" Arguably the smartest member of the Golden Trio, Hermione needed a night out. What she didn't expect was to be seeing Rainbows.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: God, it's been so long, since I've done this that I've almost forgotten how. I forgot to put this in before I posted it. Lawd have mercy. So I wrote this back in November 2017 and have been sitting on it ever since. It is only going to be about five chapters, maybe less. But I am hoping to break the dam that I have built up in my creative river. Now, onto the warnings.
> 
> In this chapter, as evidenced by the title, there are mentions and evidence of drug use. However, as I am well versed in drugs, the use won't be very serious. Also, as pointed out in the title, sex. Obviously...*Snape voice*. And lastly, if it helps to set the scene, you can put on whichever version of the song Sex and Candy you prefer. The one that inspired this for me, is the Maroon V cover. That being said, without further adieu.
> 
> Disclaimer: The original characters belonging to JK are her own, the original characters made up by me are my own, the rights to the song and title belong to the owner of the song. I am making no profits from this story.
> 
> XoXo,
> 
> Elle.

“I don't see how you smoke that shite, mate. I hate the way it makes my head feel,” Draco said, leaning back in the chair in Theo’s parlor. Theo was lounging on the couch, smoking a joint, his high just now taking off.

“You're one to talk, mate. The way you and Pansy are, it's like a damn drug. I don't like how it makes my head feel.” Draco flipped him off and rolled his eyes, but Theo just chuckled, relaxing even further into the plush sectional he'd just bought last week. Now that Nott Senior was dead, he felt free to make his own design choices in this big ass mansion. Even if his so-called father had died in Azkaban.

Theo was still contemplating demolishing the whole damned mansion and rebuilding from the ground up, but he hadn’t fully decided. This mansion did have a massive library--perhaps he would keep it.

“When are we leaving?” Draco whined, the sound not at all appealing or pleasing to the ears.

Theo threw a pillow at Draco, which the blond caught easily. “Mate, if you bring me down from my high, I will Crucio you. What's your rush? Hot date?”

Draco tossed back the rest of his Firewhiskey and smirked at Theo, his voice was as snarky as ever. “Pansy is in Paris for two weeks. Some fashion show or something she's designing for. So that means I get to fuck every girl who throws themselves at me.”

“It’s a fucking miracle that you haven't come down with dragon pox or some other nasty, gooey, oozey shite, mate.” Theo rolled his own eyes, bringing his joint to his lips, inhaling as deep as his lungs would allow.

As he held the breath in, Draco ranted on. “You can't tell me that Pansy isn't screwing everything with a cock in Paris that so much as smiles at her. So yeah, I'm gonna fuck anything with a pussy that moves.” Draco stood up and headed for the door. “I'm leaving now. You coming or not?”

Theo huffed and thrust himself up from the couch, straightening his clothes and running his hand through his hair. He took the last drag from the joint in his mouth and put it out in the ashtray beside the couch. A pat of his pocket confirmed he had plenty more and his lighter. Theo followed Draco to his own front door and shut it behind him.

“The usual?” Draco drawled, sounding eerily like his father.

“Of course. Svelte always has the best view.” Theo said with a slow smirk. While Draco liked to be on the hunt, to be the fisherman, Theo preferred to sit in one spot and be the bait. He would rather let the fish come to him.

XxX 

Hermione couldn't believe she had let Dean and Seamus talk her into this. But they said that it was what she needed after finding Ron in bed with not just one other woman, but two,  as well as another man. Hermione had nothing against gay men, as was evidenced by her friendship with Dean and Seamus. But to actually see your boyfriend sucking off another man, while balls deep in a woman, that was a completely different level of betrayal.

“Earth to H,” Dean said, waving his hand in front of her eyes. Hermione blinked, forcing herself to return to the present, and presented her identification to the man standing at the door to the club. “Wherever your head is, H, bring it back here. I don't want you thinking of Ron tonight. Here.”

Dean took her hand and pulled her into Svelte. When he let go of her hand, there was a little pill in it. Hermione looked at the pill skeptically before looking up at Dean. “I don't do drugs, Dean.”

The slender wizard shook his head, “It's not a drug, technically. It's all natural. Herbs. But it will relax you and let you have a good time. Just let it dissolve under your tongue.”

Hermione sighed softly. Dean would never lie to her or lead her astray. She trusted both him and his husband to keep her safe, so she put the pill in her mouth and maneuvered it under her tongue where she allowed it to dissolve.

Inside the club, it was near impossible to see through all the smoke lingering in the air. Hermione had to cough as she inhaled wrong and got a lungful of the smoke. “You’ll get used to it,” Seamus said in her ear, his hand on her waist as he lead her through the crowd. “Did I mention I like what you did with yer hair?”

A grin lifted Hermione’s lips as she leaned into Seamus’ body, turning her head to speak to him, to be heard over the jazz music pouring through the club. “I decided I’d do something new. New freedom, new life, new start, new hair. New me.” She was about to sigh wistfully, but she caught herself. This was a night for having fun, not living in the past.

Besides, whatever Dean had given her was starting to kick in, the smoke around her starting to change colors, making her slightly dizzy. Hermione felt as though there were bees in her skull as the colors swirled and twisted in the smoke. She looked over her shoulder at her tall and lanky friend. “You didn’t mention I would be seeing things.”

Dean chuckled softly and gave Hermione a playful swat on the arse. “Just enjoy it. I’m going to get us drinks.” He leaned down and gave Seamus a searing kiss on the lips, winking at Hermione before heading off to the bar. Seamus used his hold on her waist to pull her onto the part of the floor that served as the dance floor.

Hermione shook her head frantically. “Seamus, no.”

“Oh, come now, lass. We’re here to have fun. Let go and dance with me.” The music had changed to something more upbeat and modern, but a song Hermione had never heard before. Seamus had begun to move his body, pulling Hermione in close. He was right, she did need to let go for once.

Hermione began to move her body against Seamus’, her arms draped over his shoulders as her head fell back on her spine, looking up at the smoke hovering in the air. It was still showing a rainbow of colors, swirling into patterns of animals. Whatever Dean had given her was slowly knocking down her inhibitions one by one. Her cares were starting to melt away as she danced with Seamus.

A few minutes later, the song ended and they found Dean waiting at a tall table with their drinks. They made their way over, laughing and stumbling over one another as they went. Hermione wiped the sweat from her brow and picked up her drink. “Thanks, Dean.”

Dean winked at her once again, lifting his glass. “To frivolity.”

Hermione and Seamus echoed his toast. “To frivolity.” The clink of the glasses was drowned out by a new bass beat filling the club. Hermione took a drink and closed her eyes as the cold liquid slid down her throat. When she opened her eyes Dean and Seamus were snogging across the way and she watched them with an amused expression. Their bodies were swiftly changing colors, just as the smoke was. Hermione giggled, thinking how funny and ironic it was that they were fluctuating the colors of the rainbow.

When they came up for air and looked over at her, Seamus raised a brow. “What’s so funny?” Hermione took a gulp of her drink and looked at the two of them.

“Whatever you gave me is making me see colors and you two are rainbow colored.” Hermione burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. The two boys just looked at her, then Seamus turned to Dean with a quizzical look.

Dean raised his hands in surrender, “It was just some Starfyre.”

Seamus hung his head, hiding the smirk on his face. “Oh, H, you’re in for a good night.” The Irishman took a sip of his drink, casting a glance at his husband, shaking his head. Hermione was suddenly wondering just what Dean had given her. She finished her drink and decided she could interrogate her friend later.

The boys finished their drinks as well and came around the table to grab Hermione’s hand, pulling her back toward the dance floor. She didn’t resist this time, just went with the flow, her arms draping around Dean’s neck, fingers lacing together as she felt Seamus’ hands come to rest on her hips; his groin pressing against her arse. If it had been anyone other than Dean and Seamus, Hermione would have felt uncomfortable, but aside from Harry, they were her best friends.

They danced for what felt like hours, occasionally switching positions. Most of the time with Hermione in the middle. She was having the time of her life, but her feet were beginning to ache. She wasn’t used to dancing so much in heels this high. “I’m going to go and sit for a bit.” She all but yelled into Seamus’ ear. Dean had went to use the loo and left the two of them on the dance floor. Seamus nodded and watched as Hermione walked away.

Most of the chairs were taken that were sitting along the walls of the club. Except for the one sitting in the farthest corner. Hermione picked up her pace and made a beeline straight for the plush velvet armchair. As she sank into its soft cushions, her feet sighed with relief. She noticed that the low slung chair allowed the clubgoers to see below the hovering layer of smoke.

Hermione sat, watching how the lower bodies of the patrons moved and swayed, their hips moving seductively, some looking awkward, others moving fluidly. Most looked as if they were having sex with clothes on. She had to admit, it was rather arousing and she found herself getting a little turned on at the sight.

XxX

“Why, in the name of Salazar’s saggy balls, did you insist upon driving in this Muggle contraption?” Draco complained as he unfolded his long limbs from the deep blue sports car. Theo shook his head, pulling another joint from his pocket and lighting it with the muggle lighter in his pocket. Those little things were so handy when out in public.

A long inhale, hold it, hold it, a reminder himself not to kill his best friend and a slow exhale later, Theo replied, “Because this is a Muggle-owned club, Draco. And I, unlike you, sometimes like to take a chit back to my bed. If she happens to be a Muggle, I need a way to get her there without having to wipe her memory.” Theo hit the button on his key fob, the alarm on the car engaging with a chirp and he walked toward the club.

Theo heard a rattling of a bottle behind him and turned to see Draco popping a pill into his mouth. “And you talk about how weed makes you feel. At least my vice is all natural. That shite will fucking kill you.” He stopped at the door in front of the bouncer, giving him a nod and slipping him a tip, “Evening, Frank. How’s life?”

“Good, mate. Nice to see you, T.” They clasped hands for a moment, the muggle money passing between them, before Theo and Draco entered the club. The smoke enveloped Theo like glove and he grinned as he let the familiar surroundings settle him. Draco was grating on his nerves tonight and if his best mate didn't find a bird to shag and quick, Theo may just knock him out.

Draco headed immediately for the bar, Theo on his tail blowing out another cloud of smoke. He was going to have a couple of drinks standing here at the bar, see what his prospects were. Maybe a girl would come his way and ask for a dance. He'd dance a few, feign interest, then let the girl go and follow through on his bait routine. If she wanted it bad enough, she'd come to him.

“Whiskey Sour, T?” The barman asked loudly.

Theo gave the man a smirk and pulled out his credit card, sliding it across the bar. “You know me so well, Jimmy. Start my tab and keep them coming. I'll be in my usual spot in a bit.”

Jimmy slid his drink across the table and swiped his card from the dented and worn bartop. Theo turned and leaned his back against the bar, watching the people crowded onto the dance floor. He leaned over to Draco and almost shouted over the music, “Say, isn't that Finnigan and Thomas? Or is it Thomas and Thomas? Or do they go by Finnigan?”

Draco looked down at him incredulously, “How the fuck am I supposed to know? But yes, that's them. What's it matter?”

Theo shrugged, taking another hit from the thin joint in his hand. He was just about to wonder how long it would take Draco to spot something he liked when the wizard pushed himself away from the bar and sauntered through the crowd toward a woman that was calling to him with a look. “Thank fuck.” Theo muttered to himself as he took a sip of his drink and allowed himself to zone out, getting lost in his high.

A slow R&B song came on and Theo found his head slowly bobbing to the music, his first drink gone, the second had just been slid into his hand by the barman. A woman with red hair and scorching green eyes moved over next to him, looking Theo up and down, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip before she bit down on it.

Theo likewise gave her a once over and decided she would likely be fun. The redheads always were, especially the natural reds. “What's your poison, Red?”

The voice that came from her mouth was high pitched and girlish, something that Theo would have to tone out, but then again, if things went his way, they wouldn’t be doing much talking. “Bourbon on the rocks.”

Theo gave a nod to Jimmy, who went to work right away making the woman’s drink. When it was in her hand, she took a delicate sip, her eyes never leaving Theo. “Thank you, Handsome.” Yeah, he was definitely going to have to keep her from talking. That voice was almost fingernails on a chalkboard decibel.

“You're welcome, Red.” Theo took another drink of his own, his eyes watching the way her tongue ran over her lips, imagining it doing other things. An uptempo song came on and Theo watched as the woman started to dance on the spot, seductively swaying her hips. She set her empty glass down and held out her manicured hand. Theo took it in his and allowed her to pull him out onto the dance floor.

Theo spun her around, pulling her back into his chest, his hands resting on her hips as he danced with her, his lit joint balanced precariously on his lips. He tightened his lips and inhaled, holding the breath in, before blowing the smoke from the corner of his mouth. The woman tilted her torso forward, grinding her arse into his crotch and Theo closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation.

When the song ended and the woman turned around to face him, he smirked down at her, “Thank you for the dance and the drink, Handsome. My name is Kate.”

“Theo.” He responded as they headed back to the bar. Jimmy had his drink waiting on him and a questioning look in his eye, but Theo shook his head. The woman, Kate, was prattling off behind him, and he hadn’t listened to a damn word. Jimmy nodded, knowing the woman was cut off from Theo’s bank.

Just then Draco showed back up, his hair more disheveled than before and a satisfied grin on his face. “Theo, mate, you need to get you some of that one. She’s ace at giving head.” Kate turned to look up at the blond man, her eyes going wide at the sight of him. Theo couldn't blame her. Draco’s features weren't exactly a popular occurrence in the Muggle world. His blond hair was so light it was almost white and those grey eyes could entrance women with just one look. He could have this one.

“Draco, Kate. Kate, my best mate, Draco. D, I'm going to my usual seat.” Theo and Draco clasped hands for a moment and then Theo disappeared into the crowd.

It looked like tonight was going to be a bust. Theo passed a table with an ashtray, putting out the end of his joint, he headed for his favorite chair. The closer he got, the smoke started to thin. Nearly everyone who came here was a regular; very few were newcomers, and even then, people told them that this chair was always reserved. Not that it actually was. It was just an unspoken rule.

But that was not the case tonight. There was a slender figure sitting in the chair, with an artfully unruly mass of curls on her head. Those were the only details he could make out, as her face was still shrouded in smoke from the height of the chair.

Theo made a wide berth around the chair and maneuvered his way around behind the row of chairs. The woman in the chair was focused on the crowd, her legs crossed. Theo could tell, through her tight leather pants, that she was clenching and unclenching her thighs. From what he could see of her profile, her eyes were glassy and her expression was one of an almost ignorant bliss. She was definitely on something.

He smirked and leaned down on the back of the chair, his mouth hovering right next to the woman’s ear. Theo’s voice was low and seductive, but loud enough to hear. “This chair has the best view in the house. That's why it's my favorite.”

The woman in front of him gasped audibly, her chest rising and falling, her head turning slightly to look up at Theo. She looked vaguely familiar. He knew she had to have been from Hogwarts, that much was for certain, because he remembered a younger version of this face. But he couldn't recall her name.

Draco and Pansy were his only schoolmates he'd seen from Hogwarts in the last ten years since they'd graduated. Those eyes of hers were captivating him, almost stealing his ability to form a sentence. “You like what you see out there?” Theo nodded his head in the direction of the bodies on the dance floor. Those beautiful eyes left his and returned to the dance floor.

Theo’s own gaze dropped to those thighs of hers, that once again tightened. “Yes.” She breathed, her chest rising and falling. “And the colors are so beautiful too.”

Colors? What the hell was this chit on? “Does watching the way their hips move turn you on? I bet your nipples are hard, right now, aren't they?”

XxX

Hermione bit her lip as the man was talking quietly in her ear. She had chills running up and down her skin, hardening her nipples even further as he asked about them. The Starfyre completely stripped her of her filter as she nodded her head and answered, “Yes, they are.”

Her hands gripped the arms of the chair as she tightened her crossed legs once again and gently rocked her hips. “Tell me about these colors,” he said, his lips making contact with the shell of her ear, causing Hermione to shudder.

Hermione swallowed thickly, her nails digging into the velvet as she licked her lips. “He gave me so--something called Starfyre. And now I see rainb-bows.” A moan drifted past her lips as the man behind her nibbled on her earlobe. If she'd been in her right mind, she wouldn’t be letting this happen. But right now, it felt good and she didn't care.

The deep chuckle he released rumbled in her ear. “Starfyre. That is a fun little drug. Who gave it to you, beautiful?”

Hermione sank her teeth into her bottom lip to bite back another moan as one of his hands slid down her shoulder and across her collarbone, resting over her heart. “Dean.”

“Huh. So you're here with Thomas and Finnigan.” The man said into her ear. That sobered her up a little and she sat up, coming out of her haze a bit.

Hermione turned her head to look at the man again, the rainbows dancing across his face. “You know Dean and Seamus? You went to Hogwarts?” She squinted her eyes at the man, trying to get the colors to stop, to no avail. She recognized his features, but only vaguely. “What’s your name?”

“Theo. Theodore Nott.” He said, one brow lifting as he looked down at Hermione. “And what is your name?”

Hermione looked at him curiously, she couldn't remember a Theodore Nott at Hogwarts. “What year were you in? You know Dean and Seamus, so you had to have been there at the same time as us."

Theo chuckled quietly as he looked at her, like he thought her amusing. “Never mind, I know who you are now. You're Hermione Granger. Harry Potter’s best friend, Ron Weasley’s long-time girlfriend. I was in Slytherin, in the same year as you. But I kept to myself mostly. I was third in our year, behind you and Draco.”

Hermione frowned and sank back into the chair as a barmaid came over with a drink on a tray, smiling at Theo. “Thanks, Monique. Can I get you something, Hermione?”

She looked up at Theo and then the barmaid, “I'll have whatever he’s having.” Hermione noticed Theo raise his brow again, the barmaid waiting. “What?”

“A whiskey sour?” Theo asked.

Hermione shrugged. “Sure, why not?” Theo gave the barmaid a nod and she left to fetch Hermione’s drink.

Theo chuckled and moved around to take a seat in the empty chair next to Hermione, moving it closer. “Just didn't take you for a lemon kind of person.”

“I didn't take myself for a drug person either. But here I am seeing rainbows.” Hermione let out a giggle and covered her mouth. She felt Theo’s eyes on her and looked up at him. “What?” she asked, self-consciously.

“You're very beautiful, Hermione. I thought so even when we were in school.” Theo stated plainly. Monique returned with Hermione’s drink, saving her from being embarrassed by her blush, as Theo looked up and gave the girl a tip.

Hermione took a sip of the drink and closed her eyes as the taste twisted her tongue. Theo was right, she wasn't really a lemon person, but after the initial shock, it was pretty good. “Thank you, Theo. You're not so bad yourself.”

A tall man came up at that moment, glaring down at Theo, his deep voice booming over the music. “You're in my seat.” Theo raised his brow, but stood and conceded easily.

“No problem, mate.” The man nodded at Theo and took up his seat. Theo smiled down at Hermione.

Hermione felt bad now, she had, after all taken his seat. Several people had come up during the night and told her that the seat was reserved. But she hadn’t believed them, it was a club after all. Reserved seating was bullshite. “Here, you can have your seat.”

She stood, smiling up at him, even in four inch heels, Theo still towered over her by at least five inches. He made her feel positively tiny.

Theo stepped in close to her, his chest coming within inches of hers, he lowered his head, bringing himself closer to her. “How about a dance, Hermione?”

Hermione became lost in those bright blue eyes, even through the haze of the Starfyre, she could tell what color his eyes were. “That sounds wonderful, Theo.” His hands moved to rest on her shoulders and slid down her arms slowly, linking their fingers. Theo lifted her arms and draped them around his neck, then draped his arms around her waist, his hands resting just above her arse.

Theo moved them to the edge of the dance floor just as a slow and sensual song came on. He adjusted them, his thigh moving between Hermione’s legs and he bent his knees so he was on a more even level with Hermione. But that also allowed his thigh to rub against her core. Hermione moaned quietly and leaned her head against his chest as Theo moved them on the spot to the beat of the music. If this is what the rest of the night was going to be like, she didn't want it to end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I’ve been meaning to post this. Sorry, it took so long! Now I need to work on the next chapter.**
> 
> **XoXo,**
> 
> **Elle**

Theo could feel the heat pouring from Hermione’s core and he was pretty sure, when they finally broke away, he'd have a wet spot from her arousal. Hermione had her arms slung loosely around his neck, her fingers lightly playing in the hair at the back of his head. The songs kept changing and he increased their tempo when needed, then after the ninth song. Or was this the tenth? Theo thought.

Hermione looked up at him, her face flushed and shining from the sheen of sweat, a loose smile on her face. “I'm parched. Time for a refill. But I need to go find Dean and Seamus right quick. I'll meet you at your chair.”

Theo grinned down at her, hooking a finger under her chin and tilting her head up. His blue eyes blazed into those honey browns. “Don't go ditching me just yet, Hermione.” He wanted badly to lean in and claim her lips, to taste her, but he refrained, allowing his thumb to run across her plump lower lip. “I'll order our drinks, kitten.”

Hermione closed her eyes and Theo felt a shudder roll through her body when his thumb made its path along her lips. When those eyes of hers opened once again, they had darkened around the edges, the inner iris having changed to a golden color, almost as if the color was alive. “Five minutes, I swear.”

Theo watched as she disappeared into the crowd, only looking away after he could no longer see her bouncing curls with the blonde highlights. He had been right, there was a damp spot on his jeans and he smirked at the sight of it. He was going to have some fun when she got back to him. Theo made his way back to his chair and sank into its welcoming arms. Monique appeared out of nowhere, serving tray in hand, but only one drink on the tray. She bent over, handing the glass off to Theo and exposing her bosom to him at the same time. “I get off in thirty minutes. Maybe I could come to keep you company. Seems your dance partner has found others to occupy her now.”

Monique nodded to the edge of the dance floor where Hermione was talking to her friends. Theo smirked and looked over at Monique, “She'll be back in a few minutes. Those are her friends that she came with. And if you'll look now, you'll see them kissing. They're married, to each other. As in, they are gay. In both definitions of the word. We've been through this before, Monique, I won't fraternize with the staff. Even if they are off the clock.” The girl had the nerve to look offended, so Theo continued, “If you keep this up, I'll be forced to have a conversation with Heath and we both don't want that. Now, if you would kindly bring over another whiskey sour, I'll make sure that you'll receive a big tip.”

Theo watched as Monique followed his gaze, the smirk falling from her face as she did indeed find Seamus and Dean kissing. The look of disappointment changed into anger and resentment when her chances were dashed yet again and the owner of the club was brought into the conversation. But Theo had had enough of her advances, she drove him barmy. She opened her mouth as if to say something but changed her mind and spun on her heel, heading back to the bar.

Theo set the drink she had brought for him aside, saving it for Hermione. He wouldn't put it past Monique to spit in the drink she was bringing over now. Theo was definitely going to have to talk to Heath about her. He glanced over at Hermione to see her hugging Dean and Seamus, both wizards kissing her head. It seemed they were saying their goodbyes before leaving, which only meant one thing. Hermione was staying here, with him, for at least a little while longer.

The group of three all looked over at Theo and he gave them a wave and a smirk. Dean and Seamus waved back, knowing grins on their own faces before they bade Hermione goodbye once more and left the club. Hermione sauntered her way back toward him, swinging her hips seductively.

Theo kept his eyes glued to her, his hands gripping and releasing the arms of the chair. Hermione looked fucking amazing. Those jeans hugged her hips and her ass. Theo was definitely an ass man, no doubt about it. A flash of blond hair caught his eye and he glanced over at his best friend, who was making his way toward Theo. A self-satisfied smirk appeared Draco’s face. Theo gave Draco a quick shake of his head toward Draco off. Hermione and Draco didn’t have the best history and Theo didn’t want his night spoiled, no offense to his friend. Draco took the hint and moved off in search of no doubt his next lay.

Hermione hadn’t noticed the interaction. Her own attention had been diverted to a stare off with Monique, who was standing in her way, holding her tray high. The whiskey sour was in Monique’s hand, sweat rolling down the glass. Theo stood from the chair, walking up behind Monique and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “If you so much as think about throwing that on her, you will never work in another bar in all of London. I have told you repeatedly that I will not start any kind of relationship with you so long as you are an employee of this bar. However, seeing your actions tonight and the jealousy you have displayed over someone who was never yours, even if you weren’t working here, I would never entertain the idea of a relationship with you.”

Theo removed the drink from her hand, pulled a tip from his pocket and put it on the tray Monique was still holding aloft. She looked over her shoulder at Theo and the venom in her glare only made him roll his eyes after she left. Theo took a sip of the drink in his hand before returning to his seat and grinning up at Hermione. All the other chairs were still taken and Theo tapped his lap with his free hand. “I’ve got a comfortable seat for you, right here.”

“I bet you do.” Hermione grinned, but sashayed over, turning to give him a full view of her ass. Theo quickly set his drink down, placing his hands on her ass, squeezing the plump flesh, before sliding his hands onto her hips. Theo guided her down onto his lap, biting back a groan as she swiveled her hips, pressing her arse into his groin. “Merlin, witch, what are you trying to do to me?”

Hermione giggled quietly, leaning her back into his chest, turning her head to look at him with a smirk on her face, “Oh, should I stop? Do you not like this?” She asked, continuing to torture him with her hips. Theo closed his eyes and dropped his head against the back of the chair. Hermione was moving her hips in time to the song, her hands resting on his thighs as she gave him a lap dance.

Theo’s fingers slid under her shirt and dug into the soft, light brown skin there. It was getting uncomfortably tight in his trousers and he shifted his hips to alleviate some of the compression. He lifted his head and burrowed his nose in Hermione’s hair, nuzzling his way to her neck. Theo began moving his lips up and down the slender column, sucking lightly. He felt Hermione’s moan vibrate through his lips and he smirked against her neck. “I like it very much and I think you can feel just how much.”

XxX

The song ended and a more uptempo song started. Hermione turned to the side and sank into a more comfortable position in Theo’s lap, a smirk still playing on her lips. She could indeed feel just how much Theo had liked her little dance. Theo handed her the glass with her drink and she took a sip as he leaned forward and started to kiss her neck once again.

Hermione tilted her head, giving him more access, her free hand sliding between them to rub over the erection hidden behind his fly. The action earned a groan from Theo. She felt it against her neck, causing a rush of heat to pool between her thighs and goosebumps to break out on her flesh. “Theo…” she breathed a loud sigh.

“You ready to get out of here, kitten?” Theo asked, his teeth nipping at Hermione’s earlobe, causing her to shudder.

“Not quite yet,” she said, her other hand sliding across her body to join the hand rubbing Theo through his fly. Hermione gave him a quiet smirk as she popped the button free on his trousers. Theo raised a dark brow at her and she just gave him a devious look, biting her bottom lip as she began to drag down his fly. She had never been one for exhibitionism, but Hermione knew that no one would be paying attention, everyone else was too engrossed in their own devilish activities. And besides, she was blaming this on the alcohol. She couldn't blame it on the drug anymore as it was out of her system. Or at least she wasn’t seeing rainbows anymore. But she still felt brave and emboldened, and as she didn’t know the magical properties or makeup behind Starfyre, she had no clue how long it would be in her system.

Hermione leaned in, running the tip of her tongue along the shell of Theo’s ear, her voice barely above a whisper, “I do hope you can keep quiet, though.” Theo shuddered beneath her as he felt her breath tickle his ear and he groaned when her fingers slid into his open fly. Hermione pulled back and met his hooded gaze with a slightly shocked look, Theo wasn’t wearing any pants under his trousers.

Theo leaned up and tugged Hermione’s earlobe between his teeth, his voice a low rumble in her ear, “Oh, I can be as quiet as a snake or loud as a lion when called for. Surprised by my choice of no pants?”

“After a moment to think about it, I’m not surprised, but grateful.” Hermione teased as she wrapped her fingers around Theo’s erect cock, surprised by his girth, but not letting it show. She carefully pulled his hardness from his trousers and began to stroke him, feeling the soft skin move easily over the steel core of him.

Theo’s eyes locked on hers as his hand slid up and around her neck, pulling her head down to his. Their foreheads came together and their stares held, his open mouth and heavy breathing the only indication of what was happening  
at his waist. Both of them were oblivious to the enraged Monique watching from a dark corner.

Hermione swiped her thumb across the tip of his swollen and sensitive head, spreading the pearly drop of precum around to help lubricate her hand and Theo’s cock. For a few long moments, Hermione paid special attention to the blunt, mushroom shaped head of him, carefully flicking her thumb just under the rim. Theo’s breath caught in his throat, a low groan leaving his lips as his electric blue eyes closed and he lifted his chin to close the distance between their mouths.

She could feel him swiveling his hips in the chair, and Hermione trailed her free hand down between them, cradling his balls, smirking against Theo’s lips when she felt a renewed fervor in his kisses. Hermione broke their kiss to speak against his lips, that smirk still in place as she squeezed her fingers around the thick base of Theo’s shaft. “If only we weren’t in public right now, I’d have my mouth doing other things.”

An actual growl left his throat as those eyes opened, the color of them having darkened considerably at her words. Hermione began to work her hand faster, her gaze locking with his once again. Wordlessly, she cast a charm that would likely blow Theo’s mind. It was one she had read about in Lascivious Ladies -- the wizarding version of the muggle Cosmopolitan magazine.

Hermione knew Theo was getting close. His breathing was becoming more labored and he had begun to sweat. He had gone from swiveling his hips to lightly thrusting them into her hands and she gave his sac a light squeeze, gaining a welcoming groan in reward. She pulled back, her eyes roaming his face before dropping to his lap, watching her hand stroking his cock. Her tongue ran along her lips as she longed to taste him.

Theo’s hand on her neck slid up into her mass of tight curls, his fingers fisting into them as his nostrils and eyes flared. Hermione felt as if she could see straight into his soul, catching a glimpse of the demons within that were fighting. But Theo’s body tightened, his jaw clamping shut and a groan rumbling his chest as she felt his cock jerking in her hand. His milky essence encased her hand almost like a glove, thanks to the charm she had placed a few minutes earlier.

When Hermione felt his body relax into the plush chair and caught his gaze when his lids lifted again, she slowly removed her hands from him. Theo watched her, his hunger evident in his eyes, which only rounded at the sight of his release on her hand. “How did you--” His question was cut off when Hermione brought her fingers to her mouth and began sucking on each slender, delicate digit one by one.

This time, it was her turn to close her eyes as a moan escaped her lips. “Sweet and salty all at once, like chips and ice cream.”

“Bloody fucking hell, Hermione. You are a damn prick tease, kitten.” She could feel Theo’s hot gaze on her as she continued to clean her hand of his cum. When her hand was clean, Hermione slowly opened her eyes and gazed down at Theo, licking her lips. He was watching her intently, a playfully malicious look in his eyes. “Now it’s my turn.”

Hermione raised a manicured brow, “Your turn?”

Theo nodded, leaning up to kiss her, unapologetically thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Hermione wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back, her fingers threading through his hair. She could feel his hands moving between them, carefully tucking his still stiff shaft back into his trousers and fastening them once more. “To see just how quiet you can be.”

A blush crept up Hermione’s neck and she leaned her forehead against Theo’s once more. “Oh, but Theo, I am a lion, remember. I only know how to roar.”

XxX

This was it. Theo had hit the jackpot. Hermione was his type of witch, that was for sure. Intelligent, beautiful, and obviously a little sex kitten. He had definitely chosen the right nickname for her. Just the thought of hearing Hermione screaming for him, his name echoing off of her lips, had him hard as steel once more. His voice was low and gravelly as he spoke. “Then we’d better go. Because I am dying to taste you.”

Theo knew he wouldn’t make it home before getting between her legs. Now he was wishing he had taken Draco’s advice and just apparated here. Because there was no way he was leaving his car here until morning and his blond-haired best friend had no idea how to drive a muggle vehicle. Besides, that bastard was probably already gone with some chit.

Hermione standing from his lap had Theo refocusing on his current situation, smirking up at the witch. Theo leaned forward in the chair, his hands resting on her leather clad hips, his lips trailing along the skin of her stomach exposed by her short shirt. As his hands slid around to her ass and squeezed, he trailed his nose lower. Even through the thick leather, he could smell her arousal and it had him almost dizzy with desire.

Theo couldn’t resist bringing a hand around and gripping the front of her low cut leather trousers. His eyes trailed up her body, stopping and admiring the swell of her breasts for a moment, before continuing to meet her eyes. With a smirk and a wink, he jerked up, the seam of her trousers sliding right through her lower lips, hitting her clit. Hermione swayed above him, a moan leaving her lips. “Theo…”

He stood from his seat, his fingers keeping a hold of the leather, just to torture her a bit longer. Theo leaned down for a searing kiss, moving the fabric up and down slowly. He could feel Hermione panting heavily against his lips and he smirked. “Time to go.”

Theo released her trousers and grabbed Hermione’s hand, leading her through the tangle of bodies on the dance floor. Hermione leaned into him, her eyes never leaving his face. When they were finally outside, they both took in a breath of fresh air and for once, in a very long time, Theo didn’t feel the need to toke up. He led Hermione toward his car, her brows raising when she realized they weren’t heading for an apparition point.

“Where are we going, exactly?” she asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

“My car.” Theo grinned at her, pulling his key from his pocket and unlocking the doors, the lights flashing in the darkness.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she took in the fancy sports car. “This is nice.”

“Thank you. Would you like to drive? I’ll give you directions to my place. Or we could go to yours. Whichever you prefer.” Theo said, standing at the front of the car. Hermione was thinking, he could almost hear the gears whirring in her head.

“Your place. You would let me drive your car?” she asked in disbelief. Theo nodded. He had to admit to himself, he had ulterior motives for letting her drive. He wanted to see just how well that brain of hers could divide her attention. But she threw a kink in those plans immediately by shaking her head. “No, I’ve been drinking entirely too much tonight.”

Theo quickly rearranged what he had been devising and nodded, opening the passenger door for her, smiling softly as he gestured to the inside of the car. “After you, my lady.”

Hermione slid into the passenger seat and buckled her belt as Theo shut the door and made his way around to his side of the car. When he was secured in the driver's side, he turned the engine on and cast a quick autopilot spell on the car. He switched his attention to Hermione before he told the car to proceed. “Pull your trousers down, kitten.”

Those liquid amber eyes met his, widened in surprise, but she unbuckled the safety belt and shimmied her hips, sliding the leather down past her knees. Theo licked his lips at the sight of the deep purple lacy knickers. From the looks of the thin elastic sides, it was most definitely a thong. His eyes watched as Hermione moved to buckle the safety belt once again.

Theo tapped the steering wheel with his wand and the car began to move. His eyes were locked on Hermione as his fingers landed on her knee and began trailing up the beautiful mocha colored skin. Her leg was smooth as silk and warm. His fingers dipped to her inner thigh as they climbed higher and Hermione was watching the trail he made.

Hermione adjusted her hips in the seat, spreading her thighs higher, giving him the access needed to reach her core. He could feel the heat of her arousal from halfway up her thigh. Theo licked his lips as he moved his fingers even higher, trailing along the juncture where her thigh met her pelvis. He felt Hermione shiver, a quiet moan leaving her lips as his knuckles brushed the delicately trimmed curls and Theo smirked. “We’re alone, kitten, so you can roar as loud as you want.”

The look she gave him was one of pure and unadulterated lust. Theo fucking loved it. He trailed his fingers along the edge of her knickers, pushing them aside before slipping his middle finger between her soaked lips. “So hot, so wet. You’ve been turned on for hours. You must be so…” Theo slid his thumb into her folds and pinched her clit lightly, making Hermione yelp in pleasure. “Sensitive, kitten.”

Theo glanced at the road, glad to see they were still a good way out from his mansion. He turned his attention back to Hermione, who was gripping the door handle with white knuckles, her eyes closed, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Theo circled his finger around her engorged clit. He could feel the bundle of nerves pulsing beneath his touch. Oh, how she must be aching for a release.

“Theo…” Hermione breathed, rocking her hips against his hand. He knew what she was seeking and he happily obliged when she sank further into the bucket seat, shifting her hips so that they were angled upward. Theo’s fingers slid effortlessly lower along her core, dipping his middle finger into her core.

“Merlin, so tight.” He was amazed at how tight she was, with just one of his slender digits buried inside of her. Though it could just be the position  
she was in, but when he looked up at her face and caught the smirk there, he knew that wasn’t the case.

Hermione purposely tightened her walls around his finger, a moan leaving her lips. “A little muggle trick. Now give me more, Theodore.”

Theo chuckled at the rhyme and rolled his eyes at the use of his full name. He normally didn’t allow anyone to call him that, but as he currently had his finger buried in her cunt, he figured she had earned a few liberties. It shocked him, though, to discover he actually liked her saying it. Theo slid a second finger into her hot center, eliciting another loud moan from her throat, the sound echoing in the car’s interior. He couldn’t take this anymore, he needed to taste her, the desire to put his mouth on her was overwhelming.

He looked out at their surroundings once more and was happy to see that they had entered the countryside. Theo disabled the autopilot spell and pulled the car to the side, putting the engine into park. He threw up a handful of wards around the vehicle, making sure they were hidden and climbed over the center console.

Hermione’s eyes had widened in surprise at his quick withdrawal from her body and the sudden stop of the car. Theo just smirked as he hovered over her, his hand quickly finding the release on the back of Hermione’s seat, dropping it back as low as it would go. He then dropped his hand below the seat and pushed it back, making more room on the floor for his body.

Theo crushed his lips to Hermione’s, kissing her fervently as his arm slid around her waist, moving her up the seat. His lips left hers, kissing the slender column of her neck until he reached the collar of her shirt. Theo wordlessly vanished the offending garment, leaving her in her bra and knickers, her leather trousers still pooled around her ankles.

It was difficult for him to arrange himself in the limited space below the dash of the car, but he managed. Theo might not have feeling in his legs when he was through, but it would be so worth it. He divested Hermione of her shoes and the leather around her legs, lifting her delicate legs and placing the soles of her feet on the base of the seat.

Hermione let her knees fall out to the sides, spreading herself wide to him, and Theo groaned low in his throat. Her knickers were still pushed to the side, and his eyes rested on the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. “Fuck, Hermione. You are so damned beautiful.”

Theo watched as she blushed before kissing his way up her thighs. He inhaled the sweet scent of her arousal once again -- she smelled of honey, vanilla and strawberries all mixed together and it made his mouth water. Theo leaned in, running his tongue straight up Hermione’s core, flicking off of her clit, getting his first taste, and he groaned. The sound vibrated through her and she let out an animalistic sound, almost like the mewl of a cat.

He couldn’t help himself after that first taste. He was a starving man driven crazy by the need to devour the meal laid out in front of him. And feast Theo did, his tongue delving in and out of Hermione’s folds in a lazy but hurried dance that had her writhing and whimpering on his leather seats.

Theo plunged two fingers deep into her core once more, curling them to hit that special, soft pad at the top of her walls. Hermione’s fingers speared into his hair, her nails scraping his scalp as she gripped fistfuls of his hair. “Fuck, Theo. Yes! Just like that.”

Hermione was tugging rhythmically at his hair and Theo latched onto her clit, alternating between sucking lightly at the bud and nibbling on it gently with his teeth. He could feel Hermione’s walls beginning to pulse. Her core was weeping for him, her juices trailing lazily down his hand and wrist.

Theo’s seats would likely be ruined, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He sped his ministrations up, twisting his wrist as he curled his fingers again and again. Hermione was beginning to scream and he was sure that she could be heard for miles.

“Cl-close. So close.” Hermione panted. Her fingers were so tight in his hair that Theo was sure that he would have bald patches in the morning.

He pulled his mouth away long enough to look up her body and smirk. “Let me hear you roar, kitten.” Then he was back on her core, his teeth nibbling at her sensitive bundle of nerves. Hermione was reduced to a bumbling mess above him and he was thoroughly enjoying the sounds of it, especially as the incoherent noises began to increase in volume.

“THEODORE!” His name left her lips as he felt her core clamp down around his fingers, her release spilling out like a flood over his hand, she bent over double around his head and shoulders, screaming into the interior of the car. Theo lapped at what he was being given, savoring the taste of his new favorite dessert, carefully changing the pace of his pumping fingers, slowly working Hermione through her orgasm.

When she relaxed back into the seat, Theo pulled back and licked his lips, smirking at her. “Best dessert I’ve ever had.”

Hermione laughed, the sound breathless as she shook her head. “I must say, that is two firsts for me tonight, Theo. First a handjob in the club, where anyone could have seen, and now being thoroughly eaten out in a car in the middle of nowhere.”

Theo grinned wolfishly and carefully maneuvered himself back into the driver’s seat, his legs beginning to tingle wildly at the return of blood flow. He had been right, he had lost feeling in his legs, but it had been so very worth it. “Our fun is just beginning, kitten.” He revved the engine back to life and sped toward his manor like they were being chased.


End file.
